


The Rook & The Knight

by LaEmperatrizMariana



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Booty Calls, Class Differences, Masturbation with Tank Treads, Oral Sex, Other, Past Rape/Non-con, Size Difference, Strategic Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7412299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaEmperatrizMariana/pseuds/LaEmperatrizMariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Impactor makes a booty call and Xaaron answers because he's been thirsty for the wrecker's spike for like a million years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rook & The Knight

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at porn summaries.
> 
> I also suck at coming up with titles too. 
> 
> For this particular story, the rook and the knight are a pair of chess pieces. I just chose them because they resemble the protagonists a bit. Xaaron has the crown-like helm that sort of looks like the rook (♜) and Impactor has a mohawk just like the knight/horse's mane (♞). You could also make the assumption that the rook is a major piece in the game, just like Xaaron is a major player in the Autobot Cause™, but I didn't think of it that far. Besides, this is porn so like I really don't expect too many people to care about the depth of any sort of plotting I did beforehand. I just thought I'd mention this, just in case any of you were curious about it.
> 
> Anyway, the premise is simple; reunion sex between both of them. Timeline-wise, it's meant to take place a while after a few years after Garrus-9. However, this is set in my AU and therefore some small "random" details mentioned are from it, not like it matters since they aren't mentioned in too much detail. :P
> 
> ((Not beta-read. >:3 ))

 At the Wrecker's base in Nyon, Impactor sat alone in his room. He contemplated on the various things that had happened to him in the past four years or so. Though he was happy to reclaim his leadership of the Wreckers, it felt wrong. Springer was still unwell, though he appeared to be recovering. (The complexity of his body, being a triple changer, made the recovery very tricky.)

 Impactor pulled out his phone, the Cybertronian-equivalent of a Nokia 3310. He was never good with technology or cared for it much to bother to learn. Thinking about it, he sighed and decided to call someone he hadn't seen since his incarceration. Though he waited for a few seconds, it felt like an eternity. Regretting his call, he wanted to hang up but the call was answered.

 "Hello?" asked a familiar voice.

 Trying his best to keep his voice from breaking, Impactor replied, "Xaaron, it's me."

 However, he was met with a long pause. Finally, Xaaron spoke, "Oh, I see. Is this your new number?"

 "Yes," replied Impactor. He regretted waiting so long to call Xaaron. At first, he justified it with Xaaron being too busy with his administrative obligations. Though he had rehearsed the call many times, he still felt unprepared.

 "I heard about what happened at Garrus-9," said Xaaron, "I’m sorry."

 "Sorry for what?" asked Impactor, "You’re the only who gave a damn and tried to do something about it. Everyone else fragged me in all directions. I’m bitter about it; all the lies and cover-ups. Telling the public I was dealing drugs and that nonsense about your ‘unprofessional behavior’ with me. They knew you’re the only one who could’ve gotten me the not-guilty verdict. You know how these things work. You could’ve found a way and that’s why they made up that excuse to have you replaced at the trial. Yes, I’m angry about what happened but not angry at you.” There was another pause. Impactor began to feel some relief but the awkward silence bothered him. Thinking fast, he asked, “What have you been up to?"

 Xaaron chuckled, "I moved out of Iacon and now live with my sweet friend. Not sure if you remember him. He was the lovely one who came over and studied with me when I was attending the university. He’s unwell and has no family, so I thought I’d give him some company. That way he wouldn’t be lonely. I’m so glad he’s opening up to me more…"

 Without thinking, Impactor cried, "But I sired our sparkling!"

 "So?" scoffed Xaaron, "Anyone can sire a sparkling. That’s nothing special. All it proves is that you’re not impotent. Besides, I thought you didn’t want to be tied down, remember? So what’s the problem?" Before Impactor could reply, Xaaron added, "You’re not the type to make random calls, unless you want something. What is it?"

 "I need your help," said Impactor, “It’s Springer. He’s not been able to recover. I think it’s got to do more with his head, can’t train and thinks he’s lost all purpose. As much as I resent him, I hate to see the kid so upset."

 "Ah, very well, I’ll see what I can do," replied Xaaron, "talk to you later."

 "Wait!" shouted Impactor. But it was too late. Xaaron hung up. Unable to contain his indignation, Impactor threw his phone on the floor, denting the ground with it. He reclined back on the bed and lied down.

 A space bridge opened up in Impactor's room and Emirate Xaaron walked out of it in a nonchalant manner. With a smug expression, he told the wrecker, "Learn to listen. I said I was going to talk to you later and  _now_  is  _later_ _."_  Xaaron picked up Impactor's phone off the floor and placed it on a nearby table.

 Impactor was curious about Xaaron's access to a space bridge due to travel restrictions, but he knew Xaaron had his ways. For this reason, he felt no need to question it and resigned to accept it. Besides, the emirate was already where the wrecker wanted him to be. Impactor got up and circled the emirate, both maintaining eye contact with each other. Xaaron raised an eyebrow and asked, "Did you forget what I looked like?"

 "Of course not, your smugness is unforgettable," replied Impactor "Did you forget about me?"

 "Regrettably, yes," said Xaaron, with indifference, "For some reason, I thought you were smaller and not nearly as chesty." Xaaron reached over and touched one of the chrome accents on Impactor's chassis. "But then people change…"

 Impactor flinched a bit. He wasn't used to a gentle caressing touch; it's been so long since he experienced one, it felt unfamiliar. Though he'd take advantage of the situation, the emirate became concerned. His mood changed and he whispered, "My apologies." He withdrew his hand.

 "For what?" scoffed Impactor "it seems my prison sentence messed you up more than me. You were cruel and had a tongue sharper than a diamond blade. You’ve become soft."

 "Excuse you?" asked Xaaron, "If anyone's gone 'soft' it's you. What kind of strong mech moves back so briskly after a small touch? You moved as soon as I put my hand on you, I saw you."

 "If you do that again, I'll cut off your hand," snapped Impactor, “we’ll be even that way.”

 Xaaron smiled and said, "Your empty threats will never work on me. You want me to put my hands all over you. It’s the reason you called. Your 'Springer' excuse doesn't fool me." Xaaron placed his hand against his audial receptor and asked, "What's that?" He motioned to Impactor, "Come closer and take a listen."

 Impactor leaned over and moved his head toward Xaaron. With a mischievous smirk, Xaaron grabbed a hold of Impactor's chin as he planted a small kiss on his cheek. Impactor grumbled since he should've known better that to fall for the emirate's trick. Xaaron nuzzled the wrecker's cheek and whispered, "You're too precious."

 Sighing, Impactor said, "Let's get this over with then, come here." He scooped up Xaaron with his left arm and carried him over to his bed. 

 Xaaron reached over and placed his hands between Impactor's thick and powerful thighs. "Let's be honest; you want me to pleasure you. After all, it's my duty since you were deprived of conjugal visitation rights. I'll be more than happy to oblige."

 Impactor reclined back on his bed and spread his legs open, as Xaaron knelt in front of his crotch. Impactor didn't want to admit he hoped to see Xaaron again for this reason. Unlike many of his other lovers, Xaaron was exceptional. He was average-sized and generally non-hostile. The latter always confused Impactor, since Xaaron was a gutsy tank but not the type who was always looking for a brawl. Impactor wasn't even aware Xaaron was a tank until he saw him transform.  

 Lost in thought, Impactor failed to notice Xaaron teasing his valve panel. (But then it seemed his body craved a gentle touch, which would’ve caused an absent reaction.) His train of thought was interrupted when he heard his valve panel retract. Xaaron looked at Impactor's valve in disbelief. It was covered with various old scars and it was asymmetrical due to physical trauma. Impactor looked away. In fact, he wanted to push Xaaron away, so he wouldn't see him in such a deplorable state but it was too late. Xaaron remained knelt before Impactor, glaring at his valve. Impactor managed to make eye-contact with him and could see the look of absolute hatred in the emirate's eyes. Xaaron wanted to disembowel those responsible for hurting him. Impactor couldn't help but become flustered. He never expected Xaaron being capable of such rage, which turned him on.

 "What are you waiting for?" asked Impactor, in a sneering tone.

 Xaaron glared at Impactor and said, "Don't rush me. A mech in your condition should be approached as softly as possible."

 "I'm not going to feel anything if you go soft," scoffed Impactor, "I didn't even feel you retract..." Without warning, Xaaron gently licked the tip of Impactor's node. Impactor's valve quivered from the unexpected sensation. Impactor winced and muttered, "Damn you, you wily old buzzard! Ah!"

 Xaaron continued to lick and nibble at Impactor's injured valve. The small touches overwhelmed the wrecker. He was physically not prepared to handle that gentle feeling. Impactor grimaced and growled, as he tried to keep his legs spread apart. Xaaron stopped but only to laugh.

 Angry, Impactor asked, "What's so funny?!"

"You need to stop being so cute!" replied Xaaron with a cheeky smile. Xaaron pulled out some convenient lubricant and began massaging his own treads. 

 Impactor shook his head, "I'm not in the mood for your stupid games! I want to frag down and dirty, without the giggling like some immature kid. Do you know how long I've waited for this?! Don't you dare ruin my first out-of-prison frag with your childishness, you hear me?!"

 Xaaron rolled his eyes and threw himself back on the bed. His legs got raised due to the force and landed back down on Impactor's valve. However, Xaaron had been oscillating his treads. Their quick movement over-stimulated Impactor's valve instantly that he came without wanting to. Impactor jumped out of bed and looked at Xaaron, who was lying on his back with his legs raised, his treads still moving.

 The emirate shrugged and said, "I wasn't expecting that to work on you so fast. I'm glad you enjoyed it though." Xaaron waited for his treads to stop moving before lowering his legs on the bed.

 Still hot, Impactor sat back down on the bed and placed Xaaron's treads back on top of his valve. Xaaron raised his legs slightly to adjust his treads and began to oscillate them again. Xaaron smiled as he watched the larger mech writhe in pleasure. This was one of the few times Impactor showed any sort of exaggerated facial expressions. To the emirate, Impactor's orgasmic expressions were a welcomed change from his usual but justifiable deadpan expression. Xaaron only stopped to lubricate his treads with the oil, before resuming. However, Xaaron underestimated Impactor's insatiable urge caused by his forced abstinence and stopped too suddenly for the wrecker's tastes. 

 "Don't tell me you're tired," said Impactor.

 "I'm not, my legs are cramped," replied Xaaron, grimacing, "I'm going to be feeling it tomorrow. Thank Primus, I’m retired."

 Seeing that he couldn't massage Xaaron's legs, Impactor asked, "I guess it's my turn to return the favor."

 "Impactor, it's alright," said Xaaron, "as long as you enjoyed it, I'm happy."

 Yet, Impactor wasn't having any of that. It didn't feel right to leave the only person who's given so much to him without any sort of compensation. Though it had been years since they last interfaced, Impactor still remembered how to turn him on. Impactor slipped his left hand between Xaaron's legs and rubbed on the valve panel. It didn't take much for Xaaron to retract his panel. Impactor inserted two fingers inside of Xaaron. The emirate tried to say something, but all he managed to do was let out a hushed moan.  Xaaron was easy to incapacitate when touched in an intimate manner. His ability to fight back disappeared and he was at the mercy of his captor. Seeing that Xaaron was where he wanted him to be, Impactor leaned over and kissed his neck.

 Xaaron let out a frightened squeal. He never liked neck kisses, which only encouraged Impactor give him more. Afterwards, Impactor moved back down Xaaron’s frame until he reached Xaaron’s valve and practically gave him a tongue-lashing. Xaaron wanted to tell him something, but all he could say were various moans. Impactor pulled away and pick-pocketed Xaaron’s lubricant. He poured some over his own erect spike and on Xaaron’s trembling valve.

 "What the hell?!" cried Xaaron, since the lubricant was too cold.

 Putting away the lubricant, Impactor said, "That’s what you get for being such a size-queen. I bet your sweet friend won’t be able to frag you like this. Come here."

 Impactor grabbed Xaaron and slipped his spike into him. He reclined back as Xaaron sat on his spike. Impactor slowly thrusted into him, still remembering he had to take it slow with Xaaron.

 Trying his best to gather his composure, Xaaron asked, "So this is what it's about? Are you serious?"

 "Of course I am!" grunted Impactor, "Like I’m going to let some random mech snatch you away.” Impactor couldn’t decide what was more difficult, refraining from crying because Xaaron left him for someone superior, or being unable to express his emotions to Xaaron. In the end, he couldn’t hold back his tears and pounded the emirate with more vigor.

 He felt Xaaron grind his hips against his spike but couldn’t see much since his own massive bust obstructed his view. Somehow, Xaaron managed to be gentle while on the receiving end. Impactor was unable to handle the gentle but reassuring sensation and tried his best to keep himself from cumming too soon.

 A couple of minutes passed, when Impactor suddenly remembered who Xaaron’s sweet friend was. He was the only one of Xaaron’s classmates that Impactor met. He was a tall and lovely mech who had a demure disposition. Xaaron had always flirted with him, which made Impactor jealous at first, but then he realized the mech never reciprocated. Because of this, Xaaron’s friend was never a romantic rival or threat in any conceivable way. Even after he became widowed, he was never interested in Xaaron romantically. Feeling foolish for mixing him up with someone else, Impactor ejaculated out of rage. He filled Xaaron’s valve up until it dripped from his fluids.

 Before Impactor could say anything, Xaaron muttered, "Learn to listen." Xaaron took a deep breath and added, "I said I moved in with him, not that we’re rubbing our nodes together. I wanted to say something earlier, but then I remembered you frag better when you’re angry because you feel like you have something to prove."

 Impactor clenched his fist and sighed out of desperation, "Was that not enough proof that I love you, Xaaron?"

 "What?" asked Xaaron. Concerned by the wrecker’s question, Xaaron said, "I don’t need proof anymore. I knew the moment you laid eyes on our sparkling, and looked back at me. I even suspected it the moment we met, but I wanted to be sure it wasn’t random infatuation. I love you too."

 Impactor leaned closer to Xaaron. And without warning, he gave him a passionate kiss, nearly knocking Xaaron unconscious from the shock. As soon as Xaaron recovered, Impactor said, "There. I kissed you. So now you can’t go tell your friend that you just banged the leader of the Wreckers because you’re not supposed to ‘kiss and tell’."

 Xaaron snarled, "You’ve learned well…"

 At that, they interfaced once more before Xaaron left and Impactor being satisfied with his welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the thing; Xaaron isn't even being gentle. As far as he's concerned, he's touching Impactor normally. Impactor, however, is used to being treated roughly. At least that's how the culture was at the mines, so a gentle touch is something he's not used to. Then the assault(s) he suffered during his imprisonment. It's implied he's not interfaced with anyone since he was freed and that's understandable. The only person he could trust that wouldn't trigger him in any way is Xaaron. 
> 
> I'm not sure if it came across well, but Impactor sincerely feels he doesn't deserve Xaaron. The reason he was reluctant to call sooner was because he thought Xaaron had found someone better. From what he had experienced, he felt he wouldn't handle such a revelation at the time. His assumption, of course, was incorrect. 
> 
> \--
> 
> Originally, this idea was part of another plot bunny I'm working on. Seeing that I want it to have a lower-rating and the fact that Xaaron is only a minor character, I decided to make this its own story. The fact I've not found many stories involving these two as lovers, further prompted me to make this standalone. 
> 
> It's probably not what you expected but I tried my best to keep it reasonable. Oh well. I hoped you enjoyed it! :3


End file.
